Rosalies gift
by JSam1021
Summary: A one shot story of Rosalie. What kind of secrets dose Rosalie hold. Takes place before during and after twilight. Only the Cullens cuven is mentioned. No Bella no Renesmee. Might make you cry might not.


All recognizable characters story lines and plots belong to there creators.

All the Cullens have a special talent, gift, super power if you will. Carlisle is very compassionate and immune to human blood, making him capable of saving many human lives. Esme is extremely nurturing, she knows what someone wants or needs, and she can guide them in the right direction to get that something. Edward can read minds. Alice could see someones possible future, depending on their choices. Jasper is an empath. He can manipulate and feel others emotions. Emmett is extra strong ( especially for a " vegetarian vampire.") What is it that Rosalie can do? Her family has no idea. They say that what you're best at when you're human or what you want most as you become a vampire can become your talent. The thing Rosalie wanted most as the Venom burned through her veins was to start from the beginning. Go back to before she met Royce King with all the knowledge she had right then. The things she would have done differently. When Rosalie found out what she had become. After she took her revenge. Knowing that it was too late to save herself. She vowed to save as many decent human beings as possible. She failed in this task twice. The first time was when she found her mate. The first time she saw Emmett McCarty, he was dying from being mauled by a bear. It was too late. There was nothing she could do. It was the first time she truly understood why Carlisle did what he did. Turning a human on the brink of death. there was no way she could let this man fade away. Staring at him. She realized he reminded her so much of her best friend's baby. The cherub like features she saw in his face. She had to do something. She promised herself this is the only time she would be truly selfish. She lifted the man carefully running to Carlisle as fast as she could. Even though she was bitter and unkind to him. She blamed him for turning her into this. For not giving her a choice. Now she was about to ask him to do the same to this man. She hoped he would grant her this. She was not above begging at that moment.

A few years later, a new place to live. Just like every other place they've lived, it was cloudy almost every day. Rosalie always wanted a baby of her own. Knowing she couldn't have one of her own now. She would live vicariously through strangers. She would watch the families in her neighborhood. Go to the park and sit while the children played. There was this one little girl so sweet, quiet and shy. She had bright blue eyes and light brown hair that fell in ringlets down her shoulders. She often played by herself, away from the other children. It became routine for Rosalie to watch this child play. After a week she found the opportunity to introduce herself to the child. the little girl was trying to tie her shoe. Rosalie walked up to her. "Hello, my name is Rosalie. Do you need some help." The little girl looked up with frustrated tears In her eyes and nodded her head. Rosalie couldn't help but continue to talk to the little girl. She wanted to know her. She bent down to tie her shoe for her. "What is your name sweetheart?" The little girl answered cautiously "Helen." Rosalie smiled. " that is a lovely name." Rosalie told her. "How old are you Helen?" The little girl held up five fingers. "Who are you here with?" Rosalie asked. She was worried for the girl's safety when no one else attempted to approach them. "Umm, mommy had to work." feeling protective of the girl Rosalie stayed with her. She walked her home when the sun started to set. Knowing the conditions of most human lives at that time, She tried not to judge. Most people could not afford childcare even if both parents were alive and had jobs. The way things worked at this time if a neighbor was home and the child needed something they would go to that neighbor even at the young age of 5. Talking to Helen, Rosalie found out her mother was widowed and struggling to feed them. Over the next few months Rosalie would visit with Helen every chance she got. They would sit and talk at the park. She would bring lunch and sometimes dinner for her. She would even leave some money lying around Helen's house when she would walk her home.

Helen's mother not knowing about Rosalie, was confused but happy about the money she found from time to time making her life easier. She was even able to buy Helen a ball for her birthday. The second time Rosalie failed in her task, she was late arriving to the park. She was blocks away when she saw the commotion. Running to see what happened, she realized someone had been hit by a car. At closer look she could see that someone was Helen. Rosalie was devastated. She scooped Helen up in her arms sensing there was nothing she could do. Once again she held a human on the brink of death. She cradled Helen securely in her arms sobbing. Rosalie knew there was nothing she could do this time. Even if she was selfish enough to try to beg Carlisle again. She knew he wouldn't do anything this time. Helen was too young. It was too dangerous. Not only was it against vampire law but, Rosalie did not want this life for little Helen. Rosalie could hear it. Helens last breath. Before Helen took that last breath however Rosalie felt something fall down her cheek and saw the clear drop land on Helens skin. Knowing that she can no longer cry, Rosalie became very confused. Before she could think too long about it the wind picked up and started swirling around her and Helen. Suddenly Rosalie was no longer kneeling in the street holding that little girl she loved so much. She was now sitting on her bed. "Rosie, did you not hear what I said?" She looked up at Emmett. "What?" Unnerved by the devastation in her face Emmett squatted down in front of her. "Rosie, whats wrong?" Eyes wide she looked down at her hands, then back at Emmett. "I don't understand. What happened? How did I get here? Where's Helen? Where is she? Where's Helen?" She was getting more and more hysterical as she talked. "Rosie please calm down. Who is Helen?" She jumped up from the bed knocking Emmett to the floor. Pacing she grabbed and pulled at her hair in anguish. "I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to let her go. She was supposed to have her whole life. She was supposed to grow up, fall in love get married, have babies, grow old have grand babies. She wasn't supposed to die like this. She was supposed to die when she was old after she lived a full life surrounded by her family." Emmett grabbed her hands. "Rosie please. Who. Is. Helen.?" She looked at him incredulously "The little girl, from the park. I talk to you about her all the time." Risking her wrath he gently spoke. "What park? Rosie, you have never mentioned a Helen to me." She pulled her hands away from him. "The park in town. I go to it nearly every day." feeling frightened and confused he grabbed her arms and bent till he was eye level with her. "Rosie, we just got here today." Glancing at the clock 12:04 he reiterated " well yesterday." She wrinkled her brow. What did he mean thay just got there? They've been there for a year. She recalled the conversation they had the night they arrived. "You asked me if I thought you were ready to live among humans again. Your afraid of giving in to your thirst. You don't want to hurt or kill anyone." He let go of her and backed up "yeah. Maybe I should have gone hunting again with the others. Or maybe we should wait a few more years. Go back to an unpopulated place for a wile." He said solemnly. She looked at him with confidence echoing her remembered reply. "You're my big monkey man. You've got this."

Then she kissed him full on the mouth, turned on her heal and ran out the door. fearing for her sanity he quickly followed her. They came to a stop in front of a small house. Rosalie peered in a window. Inside was a small girl sound asleep in her bed. Rosalie put her hands over her mouth. "Rosie, whats" she interrupted. "She's alive Emmett Helen is alive."

Over the next few hours she told Emmett everything that had happened. He said he didn't remember any of that. She wasn't sure she wanted anyone else to know. She asked Emmett not to think about it just in case Edward was around. "No worries darling. I know just how to keep that boy out of my head." He smiled wickedly and then kissed her on the head.

Later that day Rosalie found her self at the park. She wanted to see Helen. Even if the little girl didn't remember her. She just wanted to see her alive and playing. She was sitting on the bench waiting to see her when she heard a little girl scream her name. She stood up and Helen ran jumping in to her arms. "Helen you know who I am?" The little girl nodded her head and whispered "your my angel." Rosalie answered back "Ohh sweet girl I'm not an angel." Helen vehemently disagreed. "You have to be, the car knocked me down. I hurt so bad everywhere. Then you were there. Light was all around you. I think I whent to sleep. Then I woke up. I don't hurt any more, and I'm five again. Mommy told me I'm five not six. She said I had a dream and I have to be careful crossing the street. I can't go when the cars are moving. She keeps telling me it was a dream but I know it was real." Rosalie agreed "yes sweet girl it was real."

One year later...

Rosalie tried to get to the park on time but it was a sunny morning. She had to wait . When the clouds finally covered the town she ran at a fast humen speed praying she would get there in time. She got to the park and saw a flattened ball on the ground "no" she looked up to find that the car kept going and Helen was safely on the side walk. Helen ran up to her. "I remembered. I didn't run after my ball." Rosalie smiled in relief and promised to buy her a new ball, or any toy that she wanted. The Cullens stayed a few more years there. When Helen was nine Rosalie said a sad goodbye to her. She told her though Helen would no longer see her, she would still keep watch over her. They found a secret place near the park where they could leave notes for each other. So Rosalie would come back now and again. She would look at pitchers and read the notes that started "To my angel Rosalie," Rosalie would always leave something wether it be a trinket or just a note saying how proud she was of her.

Mary Alice Brandon now Alice Cullen had joind there family. Though Rosalies gift was still her secret. Alice knew for some reason this little girl was special to Rosalie, so she kept watch. Rosalie returned to that town many times through the years watching over her sweet girl. Even though she kept her distance, she would see Helen look up in her Direction. Thanks to Alice, Rosalie was there to see all the big events in Helens life. Always at a distance. Always in the background. Always unseen, but she was always there. She was there when she got married, at all four of her childrens births, all seven of her grandchildren, and twelve of her great grandchildren. She was there when she lost her husband. Then a few years later as Helen lie on her own deathbed at the age of one hundred and two. In a hospital surrounded by her children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren. Rosalie, dressed in scrubs. Sat down at her bedside, taking her hand. Helen looked up into her eyes "my angel, you're here."

Rosalie kissed her hand and whispered "I always have been." Helen gripped her hand tighter "I knew you were there. Just like I knew you'd come today. I was waiting for you." Rosalie cradled Helen, now an old frail woman in her arms once more "I'm here now my sweet girl. You don't have to wait anymore." And with that Helen took her last breath.


End file.
